The Gabbiano
The Gabbiano is the player's trusty motorized sailboat. It acts as their headquarters in the first ''Endless Ocean'' game, replaced by Nineball Island in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. ''It is here that the player can talk to Katherine Sunday. In-game Description "''Your small but sturdy vessel. Gabbiano means "seagull" in Italian." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The Gabbiano is a place for various creatures to stop by and rest, or simply to say hello. These include various species of penguins and other seabirds, seals, walruses, and the occasional Marine Iguana or Polar Bear. A sea otter, with its young, may also appear to the side of the ship. What wildlife the player will encounter depends on which quadrant of the map they park the Gabbiano in. Parking to the northwest will net them seals and sea lions; to the southwest, polar bears, walruses, and elephant seals; to the northeast, penguins; to the southeast, lizards, otters, and pelicans. The Gabbiano is also home to the player character and Katherine Sunday, who helps coordinate the player's dives and teaches them about various activities. The player and Katherine are the boat's only permanent residents. Location and Geography The Gabbiano ''can be sailed around the Manoa Lai Sea and parked anywhere that the player can dive. If the water is too deep or too shallow, or the stretch of water too small, it cannot be parked in the area in question. The player must stay within a certain radius of the ''Gabbiano while diving in the main Manoa Lai Sea, known as the "target dive area". The player cannot leave this radius, and attempting to do so will greet them with a warning letting them know that they can't go any farther. Features The Cabin The cabin is where the player will likely spend a good deal of their time on the Gabbiano. It houses the majority of the functions on the ship; here, the player can choose where to steer and park the ship, check the Marine Encyclopedia, read their emails, receive diving-guide and photography requests, change their gear, and save the game using the diving log, as well as developing photos and organizing their photo album. Footlocker The footlocker is located under one of the outer windows of the cabin - the cabin door is located on one side of the mizzenmast, the footlocker on the other. By checking the footlocker, the player can view which items they've salvaged, information about those items, and how many items they haven't collected yet. Other Features Other features on the Gabbiano include the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection gate, the gangplank from which the player can train their dolphin partners, a radio from which the player can play music stored on an SD card (in the form of .mp3 files), a deck chair where the player can relax and look out at the sea, a calendar, and Katherine's Hints, which is a bulletin board on the side of the cabin used to tip players on gameplay mechanics they might not have known about. Notes * As Wi-Fi support for the Wii was discontinued in the year 2014, the WFC Gate is no longer a functional aspect of the Gabbiano. * The Gabbiano is one of only two functional boats in Endless Ocean, the other being the Pirate Ship. The Pirate Ship, however, appears to be much older than the Gabbiano, and in much worse condition. Gallery The Gabbiano (Title Screen).png|The Gabbiano as it appears in the game's title screen. The Gabbiano (Sunset).png The Gabbiano (Cabin Interior).png|The interior of the Gabbiano's cabin, as seen during the daytime. Gabbiano at Sunrise.png Gabbiano and Pirate Ship.png|The Gabbiano floating next to the Pirate Ship. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean